Wigilia wielkiej próby
Wigilia wielkiej próby- odcinek świąteczny stworzony przez Martę the Writer. Występuje w nim stary skład Oddziału Skippera. Bohaterowie *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Szeregowy *Manfredi *Johnson *Kim *Hans *Buck Rockgut *Trzej pingwini agenci z Centrali Fabuła Jest 24 grudnia. Pingwiny budzą się. Muszą przygotować wszystko na wieczorną wigilię. Jednak pojawia się coś, co krzyżuje im te plany. Otóż Kim jako ekspert od inwigilacji zadbała, żeby w miejscach, które mogą być potencjalnie niebezpieczne, jeśli dostaną się w ręce wroga, rozmieścić czujniki, które wysyłałyby specjalny sygnał do jej urządzenia, gdyby ktokolwiek się tam pojawił. Teraz otrzymuje powiadomienie, że ktoś jest w systemie tajnych tuneli prowadzącym do poufnej bazy w Nowym Jorku zawierającej najniebezpieczniejsze modele broni w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Dopiero teraz zauważają, że nie ma wśród nich Kowalskiego. Odnajdują go w łazience, zapłakanego i załamanego. Skipper przypomina sobie, że Kowalski co roku szczególnie rozpacza po stracie Doris w wigilię i nie jest wtedy w stanie robić nic oprócz roztrząsania swoich żali, nie ma prawie w ogóle kontaktu ze światem. Każe Szeregowemu pilnować Kowalskiego, żeby sobie nic nie zrobił, a sam wraz z Rico, Manfredim, Johnsonem i Kim wyrusza na misję, spodziewając się szybko uwinąć. "John" i Kim też liczą na to, że zdążą jeszcze po misji załatwić wszystko do wigilii. Znalazłszy się w tunelu, początkowo nikogo nie widzą. Ostrożnie i po cichu poruszają się naprzód, nagle zauważają uciekającego pingwina, zaczynają go ścigać. Typek jednak był za szybki i gdy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie tunel rozgałęział się jak labirynt, nie wiedzieli, w którą stronę pobiegł. Skipper każe im się rozdzielić. Rico wypluwa dla każdego latarkę. Przez chwilę błądzą po korytarzach, dochodzi do kilku zabawnych scen (głównie z udziałem Manfrediego), w końcu Skipper omyłkowo atakuje Johnsona, myśląc, że to przeciwnik, bije go, ten się broni, zaraz Szef widzi swój błąd. Jednocześnie przychodzą Kim, Rico i Manfredi- okazuje się, że wszystkie drogi prowadziły w jedno miejsce. Niespodziewanie spada na nich klatka. Pojawia się pingwin, który przedtem przed nimi uciekał, wraz z dwoma innymi. Nasi próbują dowiedzieć się, co chcą zrobić napastnicy, ale oni tylko przyglądają się (niekompletnemu) oddziałowi, a potem podchodzą do tego, który wyciągnął jakąś miniaturową maszynę, oblicza coś na niej, i po cichu z nim rozmawiają. Mają pistolet i trzy karabiny maszynowe. Rico wypluwa pilnik, Johnson jako specjalista od kamuflażu kamufluje go jedną ze swoich technik tak, żeby nie było widać, że piłuje kraty. Zanim wyskoczyli z klatki, Skipper poinstruował Manfrediego, żeby uciekał przed siebie, przed oczami wrogów, mówiąc przy tym te jakieś swoje żarciki i śmieszne historyjki. W ten sposób odwróci ich uwagę, a reszta ucieknie i potem do niego wróci. Plan się udaje (był wyjątkowo prosty, więc Manfredi zrozumiał, albo po prostu chciał pobiegać i móc do woli opowiadać szmoncesy), a tymczasem pozostała czwórka ucieka i chowa się w jakimś bezpiecznym zakamarku, żeby szybko opracować, jak uratować kompana. Wrogie pingwiny zaczynają przeczesywać teren, każdy chodzi pojedynczo. Kiedy jeden z nich zbliża się do ukrytego oddziału, Skipper wyznacza Johnsona, aby ten go obezwładnił (według niego zrobi to najdyskretniej ze wszystkich, tak żeby tamta dwójka się nie zleciała). Johnson ogłusza nieprzyjaciela ciosem w głowę, niestety drugi z nich, jak się okazuje, był w pobliżu. Miał ze sobą pistolet. Najwyraźniej nie zauważył Johnsona, ale Kim nie wytrzymała nerwowo i, bojąc się o męża, wyskoczyła z kryjówki i rzuciła się na tego drugiego. Manewr się nie udał i już skończyłaby z dziurą w głowie, gdyby nie refleks Skippera, który znienacka wykręcił mu skrzydło, wyrwał broń i obezwładnił. Przybiega trzeci napastnik. Kim rehabilituje się, szybko go pokonując. Związują całą trójkę, wracając do miejsca, gdzie wrogowie mieli jeszcze 3 karabiny maszynowe, i zabierają je dla siebie. Następnie dostają się pod opancerzone drzwi, które bronią dostępu do bazy. Okazuje się, że tylko Kowalski zna kod. Im pozostaje pokonanie bardzo skomplikowanego zabezpieczenia. Z tym radzi sobie Manfredi, wpisując losowe cyfry i nieprzemyślaną kombinację liter, która, o dziwo, odblokowuje zamek. Wchodzą. Sprawdzają, czy wszystkie modele broni są na miejscu. W drzwiach staje Buck Rockgut. Rico rzucił się na niego, myśląc, że to wróg, zanim Skipper zdążył go powstrzymać. Przestaje dopiero na ostry rozkaz Szefa, który zaczyna przepraszać obruszonego Rockguta. Ten wyjaśnia im, że to była misja kontrolna. Tamte 3 pingwiny to agenci z Centrali, która chciała przetestować umiejętności oddziału. Niestety, drużyna wypadła źle- mimo że doprowadziła misję udanie do końca, podwładni wykazali się niezdyscyplinowaniem, wszystko zajęło też stanowczo za dużo czasu. Buck surowo krytykuje Skippera, podważając jego kompetencje dowódcze. Jest wieczór, pingwiny wracają w niesławie, nie zdążyły nic kupić na wigilię. Zrezygnowane kroczą przez zaśnieżony Nowy Jork, wśród udekorowanych świątecznie domów. W bazie jest ciemno. Zapalają światło. Kowalski i Szeregowy śpią na stole przytuleni, obok leży książka. Skipper zasłania Manfrediemu oczy, Kim patrzy z dystansem, Johnson nie docenia, Rico patrzy zaskoczony. Skipper wrzeszczy: „Co tu się wyrabia?!”. Kowalski i Szeregowy otwierają oczy i widząc, co robią, odskakują zaskoczeni od siebie, przy czym ten drugi wali się boleśnie w głowę. Manfredi pociska jakimś żartem w swoim stylu, na co obaj się rumienią, Szeregowy wyjaśnia, że chciał jakoś ulżyć Kowalskiemu w jego psychicznych cierpieniach, próbował już wszystkiego, w końcu usiadł z nim na stole i zaczął mu czytać historię. Po pewnym czasie zadziałało to terapeutycznie i uspokoiło go, Szeregowego zresztą też, a że było już późno- obaj zasnęli, sami nie wiedząc, kiedy. Chwila niezręcznej ciszy i Skipper mówi „Czas na wigilię, pierwsza gwiazdka już była, ale tradycji musi stać się zadość”. Każe Kim przyrządzić jakieś danie rybne. Okazuje się, że nie ma ani ryb, ani w ogóle nic do jedzenia, z wyjątkiem jednej paczki Chrupsów Deserowych, które Rico miał zachomikowane i daje je z bólem serca. Skipper nasypuje je do miski. Wszyscy siadają do stołu. Szeregowy włącza radio. Mało kto je. Nikt się nie odzywa. Z radia lecą teksty o świątecznej atmosferze, o magii miłości, o cudownym czasie, o cieszeniu się z prezentów, wigilii i choinki. Wszyscy mają wzrok, jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale jakoś nie mogli. Panuje bardzo napięta atmosfera, tak gęsta, że można by było ją kroić nożem. Szeregowy uśmiecha się na siłę. Znajduje cukierka gdzieś pod stołem i uprzejmie pyta, czy ktoś by chciał. Na to Skipper nie wytrzymuje, wrzeszczy: „Dość tego!”, wyłącza radio, z którego płynęła radosna świąteczna muzyka, i zaczyna się rozmowa: Skipper (wściekle, wskazując na winowajcę, o którym akurat mówi): Rico, dlaczego ruszyłeś do ataku bez mojego rozkazu?! Co to ma być- wojsko czy jakiś burdel? A ty, Kim, to samo! Pięciu minut bez swojego gołąbeczka nie możesz wytrzymać! Gdyby nie ja, wąchałabyś kwiatki od spodu! Johnson, powinniście krócej trzymać swoją żonę... A wszystko wolniej poszło przede wszystkim przez to p...dolone przejście przez tunel. A to z kolei przez was, Manfredi! Johnson: Niech szef się łaskawie liczy ze słowami! Podlegam szefowi w sprawach służbowych, nie osobistych i proszę sobie darować takie uwagi! Zresztą powodzenie misji zależy chyba głównie od dowódcy. Kim: Właśnie. A może Rico tak jak ja uznał, że szef nie jest nieomylny. Kowalski (ironicznie): Rico? Rico coś u z n a ł? Chociaż i tak większy z niego pożytek niż z Manfrediego... (Manfredi nie obraża się, Kim chce za to sprzedać plaszczaka Kowalskiemu za obrażanie jej ukochanego brata, ale Johnson zapobiega, przytrzymując ją. Potem znowu następuje cisza pełna nienawiści, którą przerywa Szeregowy, mówiący coś, co już od jakiegoś czasu leżało mu na sercu) Szeregowy: Szef to akurat mnie kazał zostać z Kowalskim, bo jestem najmniej wartościowym członkiem oddziału, prawda? Bo z Manfrediego może być chociaż mięso armatnie, bo jest odważny, a ze mnie nigdy żadnego pożytku, prawda? (Skipper milczy) Szeregowy: Niech szef przyzna! Wiem, że tak jest! Niech szef przyzna! No?! (Skipper otwiera dziób, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ktoś wcina się ni z tego, ni z owego) Johnson (jak zawsze spokojnym tonem): A ty, Kowalski, to się nie odzywaj, bo nawet cię z nami nie było. Kowalski (oburzony, jakby Johnson uderzył w czuły punkt): Nie było mnie, bo nie mogłem być! Miałem problemy psychiczne! Johnson: Wiem, nie podważam tego, rozumiem cię, mówię tylko, żebyś nie oceniał, jeśli cię nie było. Ocenianie innych to najgorsze, co można robić, zwłaszcza jeśli czegoś nie widziało się na własne oczy. Skipper: Taaa... Żałuję, Kowalski, że pozwoliłem wam zostać. Zajęlibyście się czymś pożytecznym, to zaraz te amory przestałyby wam mącić w głowie. Po „wigilii” wszyscy kładą się spać. Zawiedziony Kowalski nie może usnąć, wychodzi z bazy i przechadza się smętnie po zoo. Będąc koło bramy, słyszy, jak w radiu umieszczonym w samochodzie stojącym na ulicy obok spiker informuje, że na Bronxie okradziono jubilera. Szybko wraca do bazy, budzi i mobilizuje współtowarzyszy. Wciąż przepełnieni niechęcią do siebie nawzajem, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszają na Bronx. Gdy tam docierają (taksówką, ogłuszywszy kierowcę- żeby było szybciej), zastają ogołocony sklep jubilerski. Kowalski sprawdza dziurę wytopioną w szybie i stwierdza, że nie ma pojęcia, jak złodziej stopił tak twarde szkło. Słyszą: „Ani kroku dalej!”. Wszyscy się odwracają i widzą Rockguta, który ze srogą miną trzyma skierowany w ich kierunku karabin pochodzący z bazy, w której byli kilka godzin temu. Zanim zaskoczeni zdołali o cokolwiek zapytać, za Rockgutem pojawił się Hans, śmiejąc się makabrycznie. „Hans?! A ty co tu robisz?...”, zapytał Skipper, celując w niego skrzydłem. Maskonur wyjaśnia im swój plan: wszystko było przez niego ukartowane. Porwał Bucka i trzy pingwiny podlegające Centrali, wyprał im mózg za pomocą swojego urządzenia, przeciągnął w ten sposób na swoją stronę (specjalnie wybrał ich, żeby budzili zaufanie oddziału), a potem kazał im odstawić to przedstawienie w magazynie broni, że to niby był test sprawności drużyny. Po co to wszystko? Chciał włamać się do tego magazynu, a nie potrafił, bo nie znał kodu odblokowującego drzwi, więc tak pokierował oddziałem Skippera, żeby oni je otworzyli, a on tylko korzystał. Ta gadka Rockguta była tylko po to, by skłócić ze sobą przyjaciół. Teraz Hans użyje najmocniejszych broni oraz swoich nowych podwładnych do złupienia wszystkich banków w mieście, a potem siania zamętu i ostatecznie przejęcia Nowego Jorku. Jeśli tylko ktoś z nich drgnie, zostanie potraktowany promieniem z karabinu Bucka. Dzięki swojemu refleksowi i wprawie Skipperowi udaje się doskoczyć do Rockguta i zanim ten zdążył nacisnąć spust, Skipper chwyta za karabin i zaczyna się z nim szarpać. Hans rzuca się na szefa pingwinów, wtedy maskonura atakuje Kowalski, dochodzi do szarpaniny, przybiega jeden z podwładnych Hansa, Skipperowi udaje się skierować na niego lufę i wystrzelić. Pod wpływem promienia pingwin zastyga w bezruchu. Niestety Skipper na chwilę się zawahał i wtedy Rockgut strzela w kierunku Kowalskiego, trafił też Manfrediego. Skipper odpłaca pięknym za nadobne, zastygając Bucka i Hansa. Na placu boju zostają Rico, Szeregowy, Kim i Johnson, którzy muszą pokonać jeszcze dwa pingwiny, by zapobiec chaosowi w mieście. Po pościgu i walce udaje im się to, praktycznie w ostatniej chwili (działają w parach: Rico z Szeregowym, Kim z Johnem). Odcinek kończy się pozytywnie: naciskają drugi ze spustów obecny na karabinie odwracający jego działanie, przez co odmrażają Kowalskiego, Skippera, Manfrediego, Bucka i trzy pingwiny z Centrali, a potem już idzie łatwo- naukowiec za pomocą swojego wynalazku (jednego z niewielu udanych) przywraca pamięć tym ostatnim, zwracają całą skradzioną broń do bazy i zabezpieczają ją nowym hasłem, odmrażają Hansa, ale od razu podają mu środki nasenne, i wysyłają go statkiem na Wyspy Wielkanocne. Rockgut i jego towarzysze wracają do siebie. Oddział zasiada do świątecznego śniadania. Co prawda nadal mają tylko Chrupsy Deserowe, ale tym razem jedzą je ze smakiem, w poczuciu wzajemnego braterstwa i docenienia, Skipper chwali wszystkich, na stole stoi miniaturowa cuchnąca choinka, którą Rico skądś wygrzebał. Wesołych Świąt! Ciekawostki *W późniejszym okresie przyjaciele z oddziału zaczęli podawać Kowalskiemu leki ten jeden dzień w roku, żeby nie wpadał w stany depresyjne z powodu Doris. Dlatego w filmach „Madagwiazdka” i „Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Misja Świąteczna” oraz odcinkach „Przedświąteczna gorączka” i „Arabskie Święta” Kowalski zachowuje się normalnie mimo tego, że jest 24 grudnia. *Szeregowy twierdzi, że czytał coś Kowalskiemu, a nikt z oddziału nie potrafi czytać, więc można uznać to za błąd twórców. *Chrupsy Deserowe to dokładnie te same serowe chrupki, co w filmie pełnometrażowym „Pingwiny z Madagaskaru”. Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki świąteczne